Just a Dream
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: And when the church doors opened up wide She put her veil down Trying to hide the tears Oh she just couldn't believe it She heard trumpets from the military band And the flowers fell out of her hand


**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue  
**

She looked at her reflection in the three framed mirror. She wore a wedding dress with Satin, lace, and Tulle fabric. A sweetheart neckline with patterns of embellished, embroidery through out the entire body as the side cut-away skirt revealed tiered layers of alternating lace and tulle. Kicking it off with a mermaid shape. He had promised he would meet her at the church they would be wed in. He was coming home from several months of military duties. The last time he had been home was five months ago on December 20th, which was his and there daughter's birthday. Now it was in the middle of May. May 16th to be exact.

She exited the house holding her one year old daughter who would be the flower girl for the ceremony. She wore a pure white dress with a very charming design with beaded jasmine patches as linings, a fully bloomed lace rose brooch center with pearled rosettes and daisies and dangling strings of mini pearls. It reached a bit lower than her knees and had puffed out sleeves. Her shoes were plan white buckle-ups, with a small lift heal in the back. Nothing to extravagant though, she was only a baby.

After buckling her daughter, Momoka, into the safety car seat, Momo shut the door. But before, making sure the small Childs hands weren't in the way. She then placed herself in the front seat and pushed the key into the ignition. In the passenger seat she had all the pictures and letters Toshiro had sent her while he was away. Looking over at them she smiled. She couldn't wait to arrive and see him. She turned on the radio before departing and entered a CD with little songs Momoka loved to listen too. Then they were off and to the church.

When they're Lexus car pulled up into the parking lot, Momo noticed everyone was outside. The wedding was supposed to start when she arrived. She would go through the doors after Momoka, who would through flower petals as she went along, everyone would be sitting and the music would be playing, while Toshiro waited up the Isle, and so on. So why was everyone outside. She turned off the car and sat for a moment thinking about what was going on, she would have sat longer but Momoka was throwing a fit about not getting out of the nonmoving vehicle.

Momo opened the door and stepped out. She turned to her and Toshiro's friends and family. They didn't seem very happy. In fact, they looked sort of... sad. That wasn't right. It was a wedding not a funeral. They should be happy. Not looking like someone had died. She was a few minutes late, but she didn't think that was the problem. Turning around, she opened the back door and unbuckled Momoka, lifting her out of the car and settling her on one of her hips and she closed the door, of course not without locking it before though.

Momo started to walk towards the church. Then noticed one of her best friends were walking towards her. The closer she had got, the more Momo could tell she had been crying. Momoka struggled in her mothers arms, trying to get down. But Momo kept a stern grip on her, shushing her and telling her to be good. But it didn't do much good. Momo finally gave up and put her one year old down and watched her cling to her leg when she had noticed someone approaching.

When her friend was next to her. She whispered something in her ear so Momoka wouldn't hear. Momo's eyes widened and before anything else, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She shook her head and almost fell to her knees but Momoka was right there and she didn't want to startle her. Momo's friend, Haruka, looked down at the baby girl and picked her up, telling Momo she'd watch her for her while she had time to herself.

**And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down**

**Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand**

Momo walked slowly through the crowd of people who tried to comfort her and talk to her. But nothing was heard to her ears. She heard complete silence, everything was wrong. It wasn't supposed to go like this. What did she do wrong? What had she done to deserve this? What had _he_ done to deserve this? She lifted the bottom of her dress up as she departed the crowd and started to walk up the stairs to the small church. Everyone watched her, not one soul dared to follow, she needed to be alone.

Her hands grabbed both sides of the doors and opened them wide. She walked in slowly, letting the doors close on there own free will was she passed through them. Her bouquet of white roses were in her right hand which was down by her side as she walked up the isle. She tried to breath calmly but it wasn't doing much good.

She reached the steps to the part of the inside church where the preacher would stand. Momo slowly walked up the three small stairs and turned to the side, as if she was having the wedding and imagining everything happening. It was all planed out so perfectly, and yet for nothing. It would never happen now. Thoughs two words would never come out of her mouth with the same meaning as they were supposed to that day.

She took her veil and flipped it over from the back of her head to the front and looked down at her feet. Tear after tear poured over her cheeks and hit the carpet. Suddenly a noise came from out side. The military band had arrived, well they weren't invited but now they were here because of that one reason that ruined nearly all of her life. The music got louder and finally it hit her. She finally figured out reality. Her head began to throb and she quickly brought her hands up to cover the sides of her head. Momo's bouquet fell out of her hands and hit the floor, coming back up and then hit it again, this time staying. She fell to her knees as her sobs echoed through the room.

**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
**

Momo looked down at the ground. It was as if all around her had disappeared, and a big hole had just opened in her heart where Toshiro was, and no one could, or would, ever fill it. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered precious memories of Toshiro, the one she loved and was supposed to marry. But as it seemed wasn't going to happen.

_flash back:_

_Momo Hinamori, or soon to be Momo Hitsugaya, happily ran through the front yard of the home she shared with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Excitement overwhelmed her and she was nearly at the verge of flying. She made her way up the stairs, so excited she almost tripped and fell on her face, but she caught herself. She stood in front of the white door that lead to there house. She reached out and twisted the knob to reveal her lover reading a book... well more like a manual to something._

_  
"Shirou-Chan!" She said in a cheery voice, and ran over to where he was reading. Without an invite she sat on his lap and grinned widely like a young child and he looked up without a word, waiting for the rest. He didn't have to say a word cause she knew he wanted her to continue. "Guess what!" She said almost jumping up and down. Toshiro closed the book. It must have been something really great if she was this excited. he looked down at her and smiled at how childish she was acting. _

_"What?" He asked.  
_

_"I have good news!" She says happily. "I'm pregnant!" She almost squealed. Toshiro looked at her dumbfounded as if he thought she was crazy. Her smile disappeared for a second. "Shirou-chan? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She didn't receive any answer. Momo brought her hand up to his forehead feeling for a fever or something. "Shirou-chan?" Finally after about ten minutes it hit him what she had just said and he smiled down at her. Her face lit up again when he smiled and she leaned her head on his chest listening to his heart beat as he rubbed her back._

_end of flash back:_

Right now all she wanted was to hear that soft sound thumping through is chest. Just once more. Now that it was the farthest thing away, she wanted it more than ever. But it was gone, there was never going to be the same sound to her. She would never hear that soft sound again. Not from him at least. It was gone... forever. More tears rolled down her face, she just couldn't take it.

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
**

The next day there was a funeral for him. Momo and Momoka were in the front row. Only them. Momo wasn't sure, but she didn't think Momoka understood what was going on. She probably just thought that her dad was still on a trip and would be back later. Momo had expected that was what she had thought when she had asked to be the flower girl for the funeral. Then they went through a whole conversation about why flower girls weren't at funerals, but she insisted Toshiro would want a flower girl, finally Momo broke throw to her and Momoka had understood she couldn't be the flower girl for the funeral.

The preacher started to talk and told them to bow there heads, which everyone did. Momoka waited a few minutes then looked around and noticed that she was supposed to do the same thing. When the preacher had noticed everyone's head bowed, he started. He prayed and asked for Toshiro's soul to be lifted up and to heal everyone's hurt. Momo pulled Momoka onto her lap and stocked through her hair trying to not cry. She knew she was confused and didn't know what the man was talking about, she was only a little girl, nothing more than a baby.

**Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart**After the whole thing was over. She was called down to the grave yard where they were going to have some thank you ceremony for his life being sacrificed to the military. She really didn't want to go. It was to much for her. So bad that she didn't think she could cry anymore. But they had said that since she was going to be his wife, they had considered her has it and she had an important role in the whole thing. But she still wanted to stay away from the whole thing, to stay and carry on with Momoka, not be reminded every minute about it.

She walked down the grassy hills to the spot where a line of soldiers ran across holding guns over there shoulders. She almost shuddered when she pictured one of them being her beloved Toshiro. She wanted to cry so bad but she couldn't. When she reached the bottom a man in a navy suit walked up to her. He told her his gratitude and handed her a folded up flag. Telling her that it was Toshiro's before he had passed on and he meant to send it to her. Momo hugged it to her chest and tried not to cry. But it was as if her eyes were draining lakes after lakes. Tears rolled down her eyes. She was surprised there was anything left to cry.

The lined up men started saying some things about there thankfulness as well, while others who had none him had told about how he was and some of the times they were together. Although most of them included that he had talked about Momo and Momoka all the time, and they were always on his mind. After they all had spoken, each one fired there gun towards the sky. Momo listened to the banging and shut her eyes. Finally the last gun shot was heard and it felt as though it hit her in her heart. The thought of them being fired at toshiro and him being hit and killed was to much for her to handle. Pain over swept her whole body as she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and started to run. She didn't know where... just, anywhere would do.

**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**When she couldn't run anymore she collapsed and whipped her eyes with her arms. Looking up to the sky as she whimpered. Maybe things happen for a reason. Maybe this was fate, this was destiny. Maybe there was no way to change it. Maybe it was set for life. It might have every ones life's set for them. just waiting for the already written story to be over. Like a book you read. You can't rewrite it because it's not yours only the one who created it can. So if something ends wrong, you have to live with it and go on. That is destiny. Destiny is the writer and we are the readers, hoping everything turns out the way we want it to. But life isn't always what it seems...

**Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

Momo's eyes flickered open and she shot up out of bed. Sweat ran down her face and she was panting. Looking to her side was a picture frame with Toshiro and Momoka in it. She gently reached her shaking hand out and pulled it to her. She looked at it and started to cry. A dream or not, it felt so real to her. Like she was really living it. Was that possible, living something through a dream? it seemed like it. She took a deep breath and sat the picture back to the side and looked over her shoulder to her sleeping soon to be husband. He hadn't awoken during the night event and that was good. He must of been really tired. She laid back down and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She giggled slightly and snuggled up in his arms. Yes, destiny might have us all a written story to fallow. But, that wasn't her, and wouldn't be. Even if she had to rewrite the book. She wouldn't let it turn out wrong. This was her fairytale and she was coming up with a happily ever after...

**Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah**

**--**

**OKAY! THAT WAS A VERY LONG ONESHOT TO GET THROUGH! IT TOOK FOUR HOURS, ALONG WITH BREAKS THOUGH. THE SONG WAS JUST A DREAM BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD AND THATS NOT HOW THE STORY THE SONG CARRIES IS SUPPOSED TO END BUT I WOULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF IF I DID ANYTHING TO HARSH. WELL THERE ARE PICS OF MOMOKA ON MY PROFILE AND PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU! - AND THANK YOU JESSICA FOR HELPING ME WITH SOME PARTS WHEN I GOT STUCK!**


End file.
